starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Distretto Federale/Canone
}} Il Distretto Federale, chiamato anche Distretto del Senato o Distretto Legislativo, e noto in modo informale come il Centro di Coruscant, era il distretto centrale di governo sul pianeta Coruscant. Lì era situato il Palazzo del Senato, la Core Founders Avenue, il Palazzo Esecutivo Imperiale e il Tempio Jedi, che, dopo la creazione dell'Impero Galattico, venne ribattezzato come il Palazzo Imperiale. Altri edifici degni di nota erano il 500 Republica, il quartier generale dell'Agenzia d'Intelligence Navale, e il COMPNOR arcology, che conteneva la sede centrale dell'Ufficio della Sicurezza Imperiale. Descrizione Sotto la Repubblica Galattica, il distretto centrale di governo era genericamente riferito al Distretto del Senato, il punto in cui era situato il Palazzo del Senato che era utilizzato come luogo per le sedute del Senato Galattico. Di fronte al Senato era situata la Piazza del Senato, le cui statue della Core Founders Avenue erano dedicate ai fondatori della Repubblica. Situato vicino al Palazzo del Senato, dove il Cancelliere Supremo aveva l'ufficio, ''500 Republica'', una torre residenziale prestigiosa ed esclusiva dove Sheev Palpatine possedeva un appartamento durante il tempo in cui servì come Senatore di Naboo, e il Tempio Jedi, che fungeva da casa dell'Ordine Jedi. Con la caduta della Repubblica e la formazione dell'Impero Galattico, il Tempio Jedi fu riconvertito nel Palazzo Imperiale e il termine “Distretto Federale” diventò il principale appellativo del distretto centrale di governo. In via ufficiosa, tuttavia, il Distretto Federale veniva chiamato dai Coruscanti "Centro di Coruscant" o "Piazza Centrale". Lo spazio che circondava quello che era un tempo il Tempio Jedi divenne il punto focale del cosiddetto "triangolo supremo", insieme al quartier generale dell’Intelligence Navale e la COMPNOR arcology, che ospitava l'Ufficio della Sicurezza Imperiale. Fu sempre nel Distretto Federale, che la Milizia Imperiale costruì il quartier generale per l'Esercito Imperiale e la Flotta Imperiale. Il distretto fu coperto di grattacieli e i cieli erano tenuti limpidi grazie al controllo del tempo meteorologico. Storia Al tempo della Repubblica, il termine "Distretto del Senato" era sinonimo di interesse economico e potere del governo galattico. Le Guerre dei Cloni portarono grandi cambiamenti al distretto, vedendo la costruzione in massa di nuovi edifici per ospitare le crescenti agenzie governative che venivano create a supporto della guerra della Repubblica. Nel 21 BBY, il Distretto del Senato fu il luogo di un attentato terroristico e dello scatenamento della furia dello Zillo Beast, proveniente dal pianeta Malastare. Durante l’esecuzione dell'Ordine 66, le forze Imperiali occuparono il Tempio Jedi sotto il comando del Signore dei Sith Darth Vader. Il Signore Oscuro dei Sith Darth Sidious, pubblicamente noto come l’Imperatore Galattico Sheev Palpatine, successivamente confiscò il Tempio e lo ristrutturò, facendolo diventare il Palazzo Imperiale. Insieme alle altre strutture governative, che erano costruite lì intorno, il palazzo divenne il punto centrale del Distretto Federale, facendo parte del "triangolo supremo". Dopo la morte dell’Imperatore Palpatine, durante la Battaglia di Endor nel 4 ABY, il punto di svolta nella Guerra Civile Galattica tra l'Impero Galattico e l'Alleanza per la Restaurazione della Repubblica, sotto il comando del Gran Visir Mas Amedda, l'Ufficio della Sicurezza Imperiale aumentò i controlli sulla città, nella speranza di riuscire a fermare la rivolta che si era scatenata sul pianeta. Dal momento che l’Impero era stato estirpato dalla galassia grazie alla formazione della Nuova Repubblica, Amedda fu messa agli arresti domiciliari per ordine di Gallius Rax, il sedicente Consulente dell'Impero, mentre le forze Imperiali continuavano a perdere terreno e lottavano per mantenere il controllo sui livelli superiori del Distretto Federale. Con la disfatta di ciò che rimaneva dell'Impero durante la Battaglia di Jakku, Amedda firmò la Concordanza Galattica, che ufficializzava la resa dell’Impero e su Coruscant lo rimpiazzava con un governo provvisorio supervisionato dalla Nuova Repubblica. Comparse *The Phantom Menace Read-Along Storybook and CD *Age of Republic - Obi-Wan Kenobi 1 *Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace *Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part I *Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part II *Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part IV *Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part V *Queen's Shadow *Queen's Shadow Audiolibro *Age of Republic - Conte Dooku 1 *Chhose Your Destiny: An Obi-Wan & Anakin Adventure *Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni *Jedi of the Republic: Mace Windu, Part I *Jedi of the Republic: Mace Windu, Part IV * *Star Wars: The Clone Wars Film * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *"Intermission, Part I" - Star Wars Adventures 12 *"Intermission, Part II" - Star Wars Adventures 13 *Star Wars: Force of Destiny - "Teach You, I Will" *Star Wars: Force of Destiny - "The Padawan Path" *Force of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2 * * * *Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Star Wars: Force of Destiny - Ahsoka &Padmé *Star Wars: Force of Destiny - "The Imposter Inside" *Force of Destiny: Daring Adventure: Volume I * * * * * * * * * * * * (Nella visione di Yoda) * * *Dark Disciple *Darth Maul - Son of Dathomir, Part Three *Age of Republic - Padmé Amidala *Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant *A New Dawn *Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple *Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith *Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Part I *Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V *Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Part VI *Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I *Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Part II *Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Part III *Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV *Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Part I *Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 12: The Rule of Five, Part II *Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I *Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II *Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV] *Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 20: Fortess Vader, Part II *Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Burning Seas, Part VII *Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple I *"So Much More"-Star Wars Adventures Annual 2019 (Immaginato) *"The Voice of the Empire"-Star Wars Insider 170 *Lords of the Sith *Tarkin (Identificato per la prima volta come "Distretto Federale") *Age of Rebellion - Darth Vader I *Thrwan (Identificato per la prima volta come Centro di Coruscant e Piazza Centrale) *Thrawn audiolibro *Thrawn, Part I *Thrawn, Part III *Thrawn, Part VI *Lost Stars *Lost Stars webcomic * *Leia, Princess of Alderaan *Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess * *Thrawn: Alliances *Thrawn: Treason *Battlefront II: Inferno Squad *Darth Vader 1: Vader *Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI *Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun war, Part I *Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild *Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Craters *Doctor Alpha 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V *Doctor Alpha 31: Worst Among Equals, Part VI *Doctor Alpha 13: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Part II *Star Wars Galxy of Adventures - "Yoda - The Jedi Master *Star Wars Galxy of Adventures - "Luke vs. Emperor Palpatine - Rise to Evil *"The Trial of Dagobah"-Age of Rebellion Special 1 *Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi (Nella versione del 2009) *Age of Rebellion - Luke Skywalker 1 *Aftermath *Aftermath: Life Debt *Aftermath: Empire's End}} Fonti * * * * * Ultimate Star Wars:Absolutely Everything You Need to Know * Star Wars: Complete Locations * Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy * Poe Dameron: Flight Log * Star Wars: Galactic Atlas * Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia * Star Wars: Force of Destiny:Meet the Heroes * Force of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage * Star Wars: The Rebel Files * Star Wars Lightsaber: A Guide to Weapons of the Force '' * ''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case File on the Galaxy's Most Notorious Categoria:Distretti di Coruscant